


don’t nobody kiss it like you;

by anakinleias



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, International Kissing Day, Makeup, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a top is a top, a weird combo but just trust me on it, comeback era, this is absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinleias/pseuds/anakinleias
Summary: “Babe?”“Need you to help me with the makeup for the season. Since we’re gonna be skating to Kiss, I thought this would be appropriate,” she lies on her stomach by his side, chin on her palm and pursing her now burgundy lips./an International Kissing Day fic





	don’t nobody kiss it like you;

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to alex for starting this with me, tina for the editing and cass 1&2 for the hoe knowledge. thank you to the gazillion people that i bothered with this, y'all are saints.  
> tessa if you clicked on this im begging u please click out.
> 
> this is inspired by chapter 2 of my other fic where scott celebrates holidays on the wrong date, you don't have to read that to understand, it's a separate work, it was going to be another drabble but it grew into this monster that begged to become its own fic.
> 
> all the lipstick shades are said in italics. not sponsored by mac but if they wanna pay me i won't say no.  
> happy international kissing day!

A navy-blue blanket covers the white fluffy comforter of their bed where he lies, hands behind his head, watching her from the other side of the room. The morning light creeps into the room along with the summer breeze, fluttering the ends of the curtains as Tessa sits at her vanity, an array of lipstick tubes sprawled in front of her on the shiny quartz tabletop she’d insisted on getting _“for the aesthetic.”_

She’d asked him to strip five minutes earlier and Scott gave up on asking what she was doing after she walked away from him and started opening her drawers, pulling out different brands and checking the bottoms before mumbling to herself about her selections.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, he doesn’t hear the soft pads of her footsteps muffled against the fluffy rug he’d picked out for their bedroom — Tessa had smiled fondly when they were at the store and he’d run his fingers over the texture, imagining how it’d feel under his tired feet — before she’s by his side, knees sinking into the mattress.

Scott opens his eyes to see her hovering over him, her lips coloured a deep plum shade. Before he can ask why she’s putting makeup on when they have no plans except to spend the day in bed, she’s kissing a path down his neck. Bringing his hand up to the back of her head, his fingers wrap around her hair as he hums.

He rests a hand against her hip and brings the other to cup her cheek, running the pad of his thumb against her bottom lip. She wraps her lips around it and licks it once before letting it out of her mouth with a pop.

_“Instigator,”_ she mumbles to herself, before climbing off him.

Moving back towards the vanity, she carefully uses a wet wipe to remove the lipstick, running a foundation brush over the contours of her lips to clean off any remaining smudges. She rummages through her small selection of products before deciding on another, carefully applying and blotting the excess on a tissue before turning back to him.

“Babe?”

“Need you to help me with the make up for the season. Since we’re gonna be skating to Kiss, I thought this would be appropriate," she lies on her stomach by his side, chin on her palm and pursing her now burgundy lips, dutifully ignoring his erection as she traces his abs.

“Okay,” he swallows hard, unable to contain the shiver as she traces the same path with her lips. “You’re very committed to your craft.”

“I am,” she mouths against his skin, and feels his muscles jump under her lips. Smiling, she makes note of the perfect shape she left on him, marking him as hers in yet another way.

As if there was any doubt.

_“Diva,”_ is all she says before she’s gone again, back to the vanity and repeating the ritual.

Scott throws his head back with a quiet groan before lifting up on his elbows to stare at her, eyes meeting hers in the mirror as she stands there with a tissue to her mouth and throwing a fine white powder over it. _That better not be cocaine._

Undoing the knot of her bathrobe, she lets the fabric part and gives him a glimpse of her creamy skin. Her eyes are dark, full lashes framing the positively filthy look she’s giving him as she walks slowly back to the bed.

_“Sin,”_ she says, climbing onto the bed and throwing a leg over his.

Swallowing hard, he looks down just in time to meet her eyes before she bends to close her mouth over his hipbone. She sucks on the skin and Scott startles, hips unconsciously arching off the bed. He closes his eyes with a sigh, trying to get a grip. _She barely touched you._

Tessa pulls away, hands on his abs as she admires her work – or lack thereof. No smudges.

He makes the mistake of opening his eyes just as she looks up at him, pulling her hair over one shoulder, the ends tickling his thigh as she traces the V of his hips. Her wine-coloured lips pull into a self-satisfied grin, and he groans.

“Tess, what are you planning on doing during our short that requires this kind of study?”

She doesn’t answer, dipping her head down to where his cock stands at attention, placing a kiss on the tip. Her grip is light, just enough pressure to make him feel it but not enough to escalate. His hands fist the blanket, and he lets out a hiss when she runs her tongue down the length of him.

He’s torn between the desire to watch and the need to close his eyes, deciding on the former as he tangles a hand in her hair, feeling the silky strands against his fingers. She gives a few lazy strokes, alternating between running her tongue over the base and caressing the tip with her thumb.

She wraps a hand firmly around the base of his cock, more pressure than pleasure, to keep him from coming too soon and that’s when he knows she’ll drag this out; she wants to lead in every way, and he’s more than happy to follow.

Scott’s breathing hard through his nose, mostly proud of his grasp – however thin – on his control when she sends it all to hell. His eyes close as his mouth opens on a gasp, the wet heat of her mouth enveloping the rest of him fully. Hand tightening on her hair, he brings a thumb to her cheek, feeling it hollow out as she bobs her head.

Pulling away, Tessa inspects him again, one hand still working the length as she studies his skin for any smudging. His breath whooshes out of his lungs and he feels flushed all over when he asks.

“What’s the verdict?”

“No transfer. Yet,” her mouth is still close and when she speaks, the air she blows across his sensitive skin makes him shiver.

He twitches in her grasp and she tightens her hold, making him moan softly. Taking him back into her mouth, she gives him no warning before taking him in completely, her name a strangled sound in his throat. Using her forearm to hold his hips down, she runs her short nails over his thigh, pushing him down further as he surges up and swallowing around him.

Hand still buried in her hair, he tries to pull her head away and accidentally yanks on the strands, making her moan around him. _Fuck._ Disentangling his other hand from the blanket, he cups her cheeks, tapping lightly at her jaw to signal for her to pull away and he slips out of her mouth with a wet noise.

She  can clearly see the marks around the base now, along with a smudge on the tip from the way he’d rushed her. She grips the base of his cock again, running her fingers over the smudges to clean them up before licking the glistening tip, erasing the mark left there as well.

She pulls away, releasing her grasp. When she moves to get off the bed again, he wants to scream, settling for a pitiful whine. Tessa stops him with a look, holding up a finger and crossing back to the vanity. Quickly cleaning up the corners of her mouth, she reaches for a bottle, shaking it slightly before uncapping it, spraying a mist all over the air in front of her face and quickly walking across it.

He leans onto his elbows, watching as she fans her face for a few seconds, eyes closed and bathrobe wide open. The morning light catches on her bellybutton piercing, the glint drawing his eyes in without fail.

He still remembers driving her to get it pierced, how he barely got a glimpse of it before she quickly pulled her top back down. He didn’t see it again, properly, for another three months until she decided to take off her hoodie after warmup and exposed her crop top. He remembers needing to take a water break immediately after.

Shaking the thought away, he watches her as she walks back towards him, discarding her bathrobe on the chair. _Finally._

“What was that stuff for?” He chokes out, barely managing the words when she takes him in her hands.

She straddles his hips now, slowly rubbing herself on him and deliberately teasing. Her hands stroke his cock, fingers circling the tip and traveling down to trace his perineum.

“I have to make sure that my face won’t be melting off,” she grinds down, back arching as his mouth closes over her nipple. “Since we’re gonna get all... hot and... sweaty.”

Scott hums against her skin, licking a path from the underside of her breast to the hollow of her throat. She tilts her hips and the tip of him brushes over her entrance once, twice, three times and on the fourth pass she takes him in. The heat engulfs him and he hisses, but only for a moment, as she tilts her hips again and he slips out with a groan.

Pushing him down, she rests her hands on his chest and takes a moment to inspect her work; his skin is smeared with different shades, a few clear mouth prints stand out on his neck, the tendons visible as he strains and swallows hard. Tessa hums in contentment, reaching a hand back to cup his balls and rake her nails across his upper thigh.

On the next pass she lets him in again, only the very tip, clenching hard around him before pulling away. She can feel his thighs shake, the way his hips try to follow her and she smiles, leaning down to free his bottom lip from his teeth and suck it into her mouth.

His tongue darts out, slipping into her mouth and reflecting what she won’t allow him, his hand leaving her breast to smack her ass once, hard. The vibrations make her whimper into the kiss, hips jutting forward and grinding down against him, trapping him between her legs and his abdomen. He smacks her again and she grinds harder, starting a slow ride. He grabs her ass with a muffled whimper, pulling her tighter against him and directing her rhythm, trying to make her go faster.

Pulling away slightly, she lifts her hips to free him and swallows his protest with a bite to his tongue. Sucking on it to ease the sting, she angles her hips down, back to the previous tortuously slow tempo. Gathering her wetness around him, she slips her tongue into his mouth as he slips inside of her again, and this time she lets him stay.

Sinking down onto him fully, she pauses, their breaths mingling between their open mouths as they moan as one. His hand grabs her ass harder, pulling her down, trying to get impossibly closer. Her eyes close and her head falls beside his on the pillow, nose in his hair and lips brushing his ear. He twitches inside of her and she moans softly, the sound going straight down and making his hips thrust up into her.

Tessa lets him set the pace, granting a small mercy as she shifts her focus to leaving marks down the column of his neck, licking the hollow of his throat and biting at his collarbones.

She expects him to go hard and fast, waits for that note of desperation that his body emanates after she’s teased him for too long, expects him to finally take control as his dominant nature wins out over his need to have _her_ dominate _him_.

(It’s always a push and pull with them, a give and take. They don’t always agree on whose turn it is to be in charge, their routines and daily lives filled with too much tension begging to be released, and sometimes they clash. She’ll push him against the wall, only for him to pin her hands together, to which she’ll retaliate by pressing herself against him – and what a blast from the past, he still can’t listen to Nelly Furtado without getting hard – tongues and teeth and hands everywhere, scrambling for purchase as they try to wear the other out, try to win.)

Scott  surprises her by setting a slow pace, one hand coming up to tenderly cup her jaw, kissing her with a softness that contradicts how hard he’s gripping her ass – she’s sure there’ll be handprints tomorrow – as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the way he’s pushing into her.

His thrusts grow frantic and she knows he’s close, can feel the skin of his thighs slapping against her ass, the sound filling the room along with their moans swallowed between kisses. The move sends chills up her spine and she shudders, leaning forward with a hand coming up over their heads to brace herself against the headboard, hips pushing down to meet his. The new angle makes her whine and she tightens her knees around his hips before pulling away, letting him slip out of her.

He moans, a hand reaching down to join them again but she squeezes her knees tighter and he breaks off the kiss, biting her lip and giving her a questioning look.

“Not yet,” she says, licking his mouth before dismounting and turning around.

Pausing only to acknowledge his curse with a hum of her own,  Tessa leans forward, hands on his knees and lays a kiss on his bent calf before bringing a hand down to grab his cock, brushing the tip against her clit and sinking down onto him again. Straightening back up, she gathers her hair up, shaking the strands and it’s all he can do not to come on the spot.

The smooth expanse of her pale back is red with his handprints, the line of her spine curving back towards him as she sets up a rhythm that makes him grit his teeth, hands holding onto her hips as his thumbs dig into the dimples on the small of her back.  

Her hair falls from her hold, overlaying her skin in a tantalising way and he can’t resist sliding a hand up, fingers brushing the strands and tugging a path towards her nape where he carefully gathers a fistful, twisting it and burying his fingers in the soft locks. He pulls and she whimpers, hips stuttering as she grinds against him, hands coming up to cup her breasts.  

Scott very much wants to look, but he also wants to last more than three seconds, which wouldn’t happen as soon as he looks down to see his cock sliding in and out of her. He settles for watching her throw her head back, rolling her nipples between her fingers and bringing a hand down to touch herself, thighs shaking as she bucks on top of him.

She lets out a mewl and he can tell that she’s close, can feel it in the way she’s more frenzied, bouncing on top of him as her legs quiver. There’s a line of sweat slowly trickling down her spine and he watches it slide, finally allows himself to look  between them, and he was right, it’s quite a sight. He groans, hips involuntarily jerking and thrusting up into her just as she’s coming down. She pants, a hand coming down to stabilise herself on his thigh, short nails digging into him.

Surging upwards, Scott sits up and they slow to a grind, every centimetre of his chest pressed to her back and his mouth fastened to her neck as he uses the hair still clutched in his fist to pull her head to one side, resting on his shoulder and giving him better access. The change in angle makes her moan, the sound joined by his own muffled into her skin.

A hand goes down to join hers, applying pressure to her clit as he circles it a few times, down to where they’re joined and then to caress her thigh as he feels the powerful muscles at work. Her body is a perfect combination of strong and graceful, forged by years of pain and hard work, a machine conditioned to provide her with excellent performance.

His fingertips slowly trace upwards again, making her shiver, watching as yet another line of sweat makes its way down her body, this time going from between her breasts and disappearing into her bellybutton. It’s the piercing that sets him off; he shoves her hand away, spreading her lips with his thumb and middle finger and circling her clit, hard, with his pointer. She shudders, movements erratic as she starts to buck off  of him and his forearm presses her down forcefully, the entire time watching that damn thing glint on her bellybutton.

She’s gasping, contracting around him and fluttering deliciously as her orgasm rips through her and he chases right after, surging upwards as if he could get any deeper, pulling her head back harder and sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

Tessa comes with a silent scream, trembling and gripping his thighs, the sheets, her breasts, her face. The edges of her vision go hazy, galaxies swimming behind her eyelids when she closes her eyes. With a few snaps of her hips she lets him know it’s finally his turn and he groans in relief, pumping hard into her before letting go, his own head going back as he tightens his hold on her hair, hips jerking as he shudders and spills into her.

It’s a good thing they won’t have to skate for another day; he doesn’t think he could do it even if he tried. Tessa, similarly, has turned to mush next to him, hasn’t even gotten up to assess and remove her makeup yet. It’s another half hour before she crawls – he hates the part of him that feels proud of this – out of bed before slowly limping towards the bathroom, ready to inspect herself in the harsh lighting.  

Hearing the toilet flush and the faucet turn on, Scott decides on a bit of solidarity by going to the vanity to retrieve her make up wipes (he was right about his legs, has to sit back down for a moment just to gather enough strength to stand up again) and sets them on the nightstand for her.

Tessa comes back with two washcloths, promptly handing him one to clean up himself and setting the other aside when she sees the wipes, reaching out and grabbing a few as she starts the process of removing her – definitely smeared – makeup.

She eventually hands him a few to remove the lipstick smears she left all over him, and he laughs when he notices the single mark she left on his leg. They make quick work of it, with him eventually helping her when he’s finished with his own cleanup, running the washcloth softly over her face to remove the residue from the wipes.

Kicking away the blanket they’d spread on the bed beforehand, they finally settle under the duvet, ready to enjoy the rest of their day off.

 

In the end, the setting spray doesn’t fulfill its promise to last all night, which means they’ll have to repeat the experiment. Not that he’s at all opposed. He’s found a new vocation as her test subject. All in the name of science.

(The next one does hold, and  Scott has to admit he’s impressed. It’s some sort of product for brides and her makeup stays flawless through ten hours, a joint shower and multiple orgasms, some of which he considers his best work to date. After that, she’d tapped out, her voice hoarse as she declared the experiment a success and asked him to please keep his hands away from her until they were on the ice.)

As for the lipstick, Tessa chooses none of the shades she’d tested on him, opting instead for a peppy pink that, while not driving him to distraction with memories, makes him want to kiss her all the same. Which he does, just not in the way she’d expect. And if he takes advantage of the lyrics, no one but their choreographers know it wasn’t planned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Good Kisser by Usher.  
> (which is apparently about a blowjob, someone told me just 3 days ago and isn’t that ironic)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are kudos and comments.
> 
> (If you know me from twitter keep it quiet.)


End file.
